


Tales from the Clans under the Sun

by fireynovacat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Culture, History, LGBTQ Character, Minorly creepy and graphic, Murder, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Queer Themes, Violence, lots actually, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Various histories and stories, both real and just legend, concerning the four clans. Deepclan, Treeclan, Lakeclan, and Fieldclan.
Kudos: 2





	Tales from the Clans under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Individual chapters will have warnings. There are graphic points so please don't force yourself to do something you can't.

(tw death, disrespect of the dead (specifically using their bones as armor), stealing kits, and murder)

Fieldclan was not always peaceful. And their openness wasn't out of kindness, but from building an army.

\-------

Leafstar of Lakeclan was exhausted. The recent war with Fieldclan was taking a toll on the already cold season battered clan. And with the Lake starting to completely freeze over, their camp was vulnerable. As the tiny Gathering party reached the edge of the ice sheet and clambered on to various rafts, pushing off to float the rest of the way to shore, xe kept a sharp eye out. 

Next to xem Curlear shivered. The tiny deputy watching the approaching shore.

The arrival at the Sundrop Pool was quiet, but Leafstar was snapped from xer thoughts by the appearance of the Treeclan cats. Poppystar was gone, sitting in the leader's place was the deputy, Ravenshade, or Ravenstar now. Every cat looked battered. Scarred and tired. Melodystar of Deepclan looked horrified as Ravenstar muttered. Before the calico could ask, a yowl signaled Fieldclan's approach.

Sharpstar was dressed in the typical dog skeleton with the pelt drapped on her back. Eyes malicious through the hollow sockets.

But what horrified Leafstar. What caused Ravenstar to stiffle a bowl of grief. And Melodystar to gasp, was the deputy. A still white skull had replaced the previous half rabbit skull. White rib bones and spine. And a familiar white and gold pelt under it. It didn't matter that this wasn't the first time a Fieldclan warrior had done this.

This was a leader.

Was there no length Fieldclan wouldn't go? Just to cause terror?

All this because Poppystar refused to trade wood and branches and sap. Obviously needed to build rafts to attack Lakeclan. All this in defense of xer clan. 

Later, when Fieldclan left Ravenstar turned to xem. Leafstar expected to be blamed, but the dark molly said with resolve. "I stand by Poppystar's choice. We will never win against them if we stand separate."

Fieldclan's terror will end soon. Leafstar will see to it. The Terrors of the Plains will be crushed and never be a threat again.

And Leafstar will see every warrior dishonored a proper burial.

(------)

Fluff was scared. The cats were scary! The other big cats holding her siblings, Ladybug and Patch, even had bones! One even looked like it was cat bones! And they had made Mama fall. Was Mama dead?

Fluff mewled and curled up tighter. The strange cat growled. Nearly causing her to hit the collar with teeth and claws in it. Finally they reached a hollow with many bushes. Fluff was dropped next to her siblings and she watched as cat with a big skeleton and pelt approached. 

The cat who was carrying her growled. "We found these with their mother on the Deepclan border. She fell off a rock trying to fight us. Don't know is she's dead."

The newcomer nodded, "Take them to the nursery. Then go see if the body is salvageable. We'll find a use."

Next to her, Ladybug whimpered. The three were carried into a thorny bush and set down again. At first Fluff wondered at the soft floor before realizing the shape. Was that a fox? Who were these cats?

"Come here little ones." A big cat called. She wasn't dressed in any bones or other fur. But instead had simple black and white fur. "What are your names?"

"Fluff, Ladybug, and Patch." She answered.

"Those won't do. You're now Badgerkit, Beetlekit, and Stonekit."

Fluff, well, Badgerkit realized she shouldn't argue.

\--

Badgerpaw entered her mentor's den. Redstar had taken her as his apprentice. Even after all these moons, she still shuddered at the flooring. The two pelts, she'd heard, had been from Redstar's Victories. First as a warrior and then as a deputy against great opponents.

"I have an offer. You may receive your name earlier along with your armor. You just need to do one thing. Secure a Victory in three sunrises. Fail and well. Honestly Beetlepaw has been more trouble than she's worth." Badgerpaw nods and exists the den, passing the senior warrior, and Beetlepaw's mentor, Sharptalon on the way.

\--

Badgerpaw stands over the body and cries. 

\--

Badgerheart never gets to see Honeyspring of Deepclan's skeleton buried.

\--

Fluffheart makes amends in Sunclan anyway.

(----)


End file.
